Pink is Death
I don't usually like P.E., it's very physically demanding for me, especially when we're doing pacers. It's like running an eighty mile marathon. When I'm done, I usually just play basketball with my friends, then we head out to the locker room afterwards. That day, I had just finished taking everything out of my locker, my friend Tyler, sitting next to me, babbling on about his Molecular Biology project. His eye caught something in my locker right before I was about to close it. "Dude!" He said, abruptly. He reached into my locker pulling out a small, pink, electronic scrap, of sorts. "Is that an iPod shuffle or something?" I asked. "Yeah," he replied, "Who would just leave it here, though?" "They probably left it because it's pink," My friend Evan said jokingly. I grabbed the pink metal from Tyler's hand, examining it closely. It wasn't an iPod as I originally thought, it was one of those cheap, crappy rip-offs. It even had a micro SD slot, so it didn't even have built-in memory. There was, however, a micro SD card in it, so it wasn't a complete waste of plasticy-metal. "Hey, I'll uh... Go ahead and take this to the office, maybe someone will pick it up," I said, offering as much verity as I could. After school that day, I didn't take it to the office. In fact, all I wanted to do was sell it for as much as I could. With a four GB micro SD card, the value of it must go up at least a dollar. That day, I went on the internet searching for prices for the exact model, they all came out to around 34-72 cents, and that was with the SD card. I was pretty disappointed in the whole thing. Not even one dollar! I threw the hunk of junk into my drawer and left it alone for about three weeks, until I found a regular SD card. I was still interested in what was on the thing, even if I was just expecting to find some really crappy indie rap songs. I inserted the SD card into my computer, and a window came up asking if I wanted to add any music or photos onto it. I just clicked off, and proceeded to my computer, and clicked into it manually. I was met with some MP3 files of songs from Lil wayne and Rihanna, and a folder that read "pid". Nothing else, just... pid. I was a bit confused as to what it meant and I was hesitant to click on it, because I wasn't sure if it was some sort of file checker for the music formats or something. I finally gave in and opened it up. There was nothing in the folder, at all, not even the message that said there was nothing in the folder. I found this odd so I just went back to the root, and opened up one of the songs, "Run This Town" by Rihanna. The song sounded normal, all fine and dandy, but I noticed something weird, the "pid" folder was edited 1 minute ago. I opened it up to find an image called "extent.jpg", I was a bit freaked out that it edited itself, so I just deleted the image, and cleared my recycle bin. The picture reappeared merely seconds later with a different name "pink.jpg". This time, I just opened it up without a second thought. All it was was a picture of nothing but pink... Just about the same pink as on the MP3 player, but a bit lighter. I closed out of the image, back to my desktop. My blood ran cold, my desktop somehow turned into a GIF with a disturbing image of a pink, grinning man slowly coming towards the screen. Moments later, a screech could be heard from my headset. I shut my computer off, took out the SD card and shattered it with a hammer. The screech can still be heard from the computer every time I turn it on, and that face... That face, it can't be changed... Epilogue I told my friends about what had happened, but I could tell none of them believed me. It was a very odd event, and I doubt I will ever forget it. The only thing that takes my mind off it is when I'm doing the pacers in P.E., and it's become the best part of my week. Category:Creepypasta Category:Fantasy